This invention generally relates to compressors, and more particularly to a self-contained instrument and seal air system for a centrifugal compressor.
Centrifugal compressor systems which include pneumatically controlled valves and components require high quality instrument air to actuate these pneumatic compressor elements. Centrifugal compressors also require a source of seal air to prevent oil migration across compressor shaft face seals. When a stationary centrifugal compressor package is installed within a manufacturing facility, typically, the instrument air and the seal air is provided from a source external to the centrifugal compressor package, such as by the manufacturing facility itself. However, in truly portable compressor applications at remote locations, facility or plant supplied instrument air typically is not available for use by the portable compressor. Additionally, if such plant or facility supplied instrument air is available, often this externally supplied instrument air contains particulates, debris, and other foreign matter which clogs or otherwise damages the very sensitive pneumatically controlled components.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present portable compressors. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.